


The Real Truth by DonnaR

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M, Series: Dragon Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair find out the truth about Blair, the medallions, and the mysterious Mr. Drake.<br/>This story is a sequel to Changes Within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Truth by DonnaR

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Otter, Isabel, Kristen, and Quill for beta'ing this story. Their kindness has made me finish at least this story part. As long as it takes me to write, I don't know when then next part will be finished. If you have ideas about how the story should go, tell me, and I might use them.
> 
> WARNING: I'd like to carry the warning that this contains an extreme alternate reality. While it does follow the canon, it stears off onto a different course. If you're offended or you have no tolerence for fantasy, hit your delete button.

## The Real Truth

by DonnaR

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair are not mine. They belong to Pet Fly and UPN. All other characters are origional and mine. Do not use them without permission, please.

* * *

Looking out the window, then at his watch, he knew he'd better leave now if he was going to make it in time. Worrying wasn't going to help him any. Finishing his work, he got up to tell his secretary to leave. 

"Jessie, it isn't necessary for you to stay longer. You can take off early." Mr. Drake told his secretary as he came out of his office. 

Looking up from her typing, wondering what was wrong, Jessie said, "But sir, I haven't finished with Ryderson reports." One thing about her boss, he never told her to leave early. She usually ended up staying late. 

"That's okay. I'll be here for a few more minutes, but then I'll need to lock up. Why don't you go on home to that man of yours? I'm sure he'd be more than of appreciative of you getting off early. Or I'm sure you can make him think so real quick. All you'd have to do is surprise him unexpectedly." Drake smiled when he said it and threw Jessie off for a minute. When Drake smiled like that and was happy, as beautiful as he normally was, he became absolutely stunning. Both men and women reacted to him with speechlessness. Jessie wasn't any better. He was candy to her eyes at any time, but especially when he was like this. His jade eyes brightly lit from within, were glowing with repressed joy. It was a change for the better from the mood he'd been in the last few weeks. 

Jessie chuckled when she noticed his irrepressible grin. "From the expression on your face sir, you must have a wonderful date lined up. Haven't seen that expression on you since you came back from vacation. What did you do, score in a big way?"

"Now, now, Jessie! You don't expect me to kiss and tell, do you?" He laughed as he said that, "And as for my mood, well, I do have a wonderful time planned for afterwards. But it's not exactly a date. I'm going to see my twin sister. Even though we've always been close, I haven't seen her in a while." 

"Oh, man! You have a twin, sir! I didn't know that." Which wasn't unusual. If there was a more mysterious man than her boss, she'd yet to find him. "How come she's never visited you here?"

"Yep, she's waiting for me. She never visits me because she's one who can't stand travel. Also, it seems she's always pregnant. I've got more nieces and nephews than I know what to do with. I'll be gone for the next week. I really want to see her, Jessie, so----could you quickly get up out of that chair, drag yourself to the door and leave to see your poor, put upon husband, so I can lock up and go to her. I've been worried about her. She's worried about her children." Despite his worries though, happiness, laughter and light surrounded him. Startling her, he pulled her out of the chair and told her "Get! I'll close whatever computer applications you have open and save any files." 

"Okay, Okay, I'll go, but I gotta tell you, boss, I hope you're like this tomorrow. It's a refreshing change since the horrid mood you were in last week."

"We'll see. If I changed from being Mr. Scrooge to Mr. . Wonderful, then people might start getting the wrong ideas. Like the pod people kidnaped me and exchanged me for Elvis or that the infamous ghost of this museum has found me to be to his taste and decided that a personality change operation was necessary, or--"

"Okay! Okay! I'll go, boss. I can't take any more of this." Laughing, as she was being dragged to the door, a thought made her laugh even harder. When she imagined this gorgeous man giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation and her husband coming into the hospital to find out her lips were glued to the man and required surgery to remove them, it was all she could do to suppress her hilarity. Getting her coat off the rack, her laughter slowing down to giggles, she left grinning and said, "I hope you have a wonderful day, sir" 

"You too, Jessie. Now go!!!"

"All right already, you don't have to tell me twice." And she abruptly left while she still could.

Suddenly the smiles, the wonderful joy in the museum director's face just stopped, as if a mask was being removed from sight. Turning abruptly, he went to the computer, signed off and closed applications. Then, after going back to the door and locking it, he went over to the dragon mural and for a minute, watched the fading light of the day shift over the colorful picture. Quickly, he removed his clothes. A large medallion, with a dragon in flight engraved on it, hung from his neck. The picture in front of him seemed to be getting brighter. Colors shifting as a new reality emerged, the picture steadied until there was a large clearing surrounded by forest in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he plunged in.

When the light burst and the colors had faded, a dragon stood where Drake had been before. He was large and jade colored with a creamy menthol green underbelly and underwings. Jeweled sapphire eyes and claws completed the picture. Gathering his body, Drake launched himself into the air. Flying over the land of alternate world, he soon reached a green plateau, overshadowing a river sided with forest. Against the edge of the flat land plateau, were more layers of cliffs. Set within one of these cliffs was a cave that was occupied. Landing, he went to the cave entrance and roared.

A couple of minutes later, an answer sounded and another dragon appeared. 

This one was all red. Ruby red. Scales gleaming with blood-red shimmer. Eyes jeweled yellow topaz with claws the same color. Undersides pale red. And bigger. Considerably bigger. About a third bigger than the jade dragon. Stepping out into the light, the dragon settled itself by the plateau edge and curled up to receive the maximum sun. Turning her head, she said, "Well, brother, it's about time. Thought you weren't going to keep your promise. Did you find them?"

"Tuatara, you know better than that. No, I haven't found them but I've arranged to have the best people search for them." Coming over, he too fell to the ground and arranged himself to bake in the sun. Turning his head to face his sister, he explained, "I've arranged for one of the changelings to help us." 

"One of the children, but Tashid, they're not supposed to be involved with us in any way. It's the only possible way they can be safe!!! That's why we're doing this in the first place."

"I know, but one-I didn't have any choice, and two-this changeling would have become involved anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"This changeling is a dominant."

"What!! But I thought we were aware of all the dominants." 

"We were but this was one that was reported dead 27 years ago. Her adopted parents were killed in an automobile accident. We assumed the child had died too, so we didn't follow up. The child was found by a transient woman and raised as her own in different places around the world. It's no wonder our people didn't catch on to it. We just found out she was still alive when we felt her impressions fluctuating in Cascade nearly two and a half years ago. We don't know why she suddenly appeared to us, why she started fluctuating then and not earlier, and why she wasn't having any problems. But it turned out that she was doing fine, very comfortable with herself. It stunned us. We'd never before seen the possibility of a dominant stable enough that they weren't found by us or that hadn't gone insane. They usually don't fit into society that easily, with the sexual changes they undergo. We started monitoring and watching as soon as we realized she was a dragon. Within a short time, we noticed immediately that despite the earlier fluctuations, she was completely stable. Both emotionally and physically. So with more research, we found out why." Tashid paused after saying that with his jaw still open, as if he wanted to say more but was afraid to continue.

"Come on brother, if there's more, I need to know."

"She was in the process of forming a mate bond."

"What!!! But that's impossible."

"I know, it's not supposed to be possible, but it was happening." 

"But how, Tashid? There's not even any fertile males among the changelings, let alone a fertile male leaving here to visit that place. We only use that reality to place changelings. How can she be forming a mate bond?" 

Looking up at the sky, Tashid reflected on what he was about to say. Having trouble with saying it, let alone believing it, he knew he had to choose his words wisely to his Queen-Sister. So much was already changing from the way they knew it.

"She's forming a bond with a human."

In shock, Tuatara just stared at her brother. Silence reigned for a good time before she lifted her head off the ground and jumped up to start pacing. "Just what exactly do you mean?"

"I said it once sister, I don't need to repeat it again."

"What do you mean by that? And why is it happening in the first place? Her sexuality should be confusing to her. She shouldn't even be able to function sexually."

"I know that, Tuatara, but that doesn't change the fact that it's happened. We don't know what's going on. From what I gather, the changeling is an outward male. According to reports, she'd always been flighty and able to function sexually with females, which was her preference. She absolutely no interest in males. Soon after her presence appeared, we found her living with man. A mate bond was forming between them. Why it's occurring, we haven't been able to figure out. The human is a male by the name of James Ellison. He's a detective with that city's police department, investigating crimes as they happen. The dominant is named Blair Sandburg and is a teacher and observer. The more we watched and learned about them, the less we know. Confused, trying to figure out what was going on, I consulted the oracle. She had some interesting revelations."

"What did she say?"

"That's what's even stranger. The oracle said that the bonding had been foretold centuries ago. It was necessary to complete an important cycle. Under no circumstances were we to try to interfere with what is happening. That for now, the changeling had a purpose and we'd find out later, when danger comes. Then, she told me to send them a Gatherer. First time I've ever been told to provide a Gatherer outside of the royal family"

"I don't understand."

"Neither did I. All she told me was that the changeling's relationship had to be whole. The couple needed to complete the bond, especially the reproduction instinct that occurs with it, to survive. It would only happen if a gatherer forced their hand."

"Wait a moment! You're saying that she's pregnant!"

"If she's not, she will be by tonight."

"By the Queen, what will their children be like?"

"If I knew that, sis, I wouldn't have to worry like I do."

Getting up again, Tuatara was frantically moving. She finally stilled enough so that she could lay down again, although not without excitement and frustration. Looking over at her brother who was gazing at the wondrous scene before him in studious concentration, she realized that further musings and decisions could wait. Her brother needed to fly. Giving her brother a teasing look, and went to the edge of the cliff. Gathering her body together, so she could be ready for takeoff, she launched herself into the air. Tashid, startled, looked over at his sister, hovering in flight at the edge of the plateau, was giving him a challenging look.

"First one to reach the Slitted Eye gets to receive hunter's right." With a optimistic spirit that had been absent in his existence for a long time, Tashid burst into the air and quickly circled her with tremendous speed. The delight within them exploded in a burst of speed as they raced in sibling competition. Constantly outmaneuvering each other, they accelerated toward their goal. It was close, but Tashid won by a narrow margin. After she landed on the cliff plateau, he called out, "I'm going hunting now. I don't want to think about our troubles now. I need to forget for a few hours. I'll be back with our dinner." After saying that, he streaked away from her toward the forest. 

Watching the rapidly distancing dragon, she remarked to herself, "That won't change the decisions that'll have to be made, though, dear brother!!" 

* * *

Suddenly, Blair woke up from the most remarkable dream. He remembered flying and mating and pregnancy. Memories intruding into his consciousness, he looked over at his mate sound asleep next to him. Events of last night recollected, he was reminded that he'd done something excessively stupid. 

My God! Please don't tell me that I did what I think I did. I can't have seduced Jim into sex without a condom. I can't be pregnant. Jim will kill me. Come on, think. I've got to come up with an explanation that he'll believe. Shit, it's times like these that I wish he didn't know me so well. He'll know I did it intentionally. I can't believe I did that. I've always hated women who deliberately trap men into unplanned fatherhood. I can't be one of them. 

Hey, maybe it didn't work. Before I go and get myself all upset, I'd better find out if I'm pregnant or not. God I hope I'm not because if I am I will be one dead guppy.

Looking down at his lover, Blair pulled away and quietly got up from the bed and then went down to the kitchen. Aware that it was possibly his last moment to live, he made coffee and sat down nude at the table. Glancing up, Blair concluded he'd better come up with some reason it transpired before Jim stirred. He was already in deep shit. All an explanation could do was help him. The situation couldn't be worse than it already was.

Rousing up, Jim rolled over to grasp his lover. Finding him conspicuously absent, he used his hearing to pick up Blair's accelerated heartbeat. Wondering why his guide's heartbeat was that fast this early in the morning, he got up. Then, everything that happened the night before hit him like a ton of bricks. One thing definitely poked out in his memories. He hadn't used a condom last night. As he analyzed what had happened, an ominous feeling of dread came on. Then, as realization began, he started to see everything in bright colors which gradually faded to one dominant color. In fact it became one blazing, solid color. He saw RED.

"BLAIR SANDBURG!!!!! YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR BUT UP HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TURN YOU OVER MY KNEE AND GIVE YOU THE SPANKING YOU SO RICHLY DESERVE!!!!" 

When he heard that roar, Blair looked up at the bedroom. Oh hell, I'm in for it now. With no other options available, he slowly started walking up the stairs, frightened like hell of Jim, for the first time since they'd known each other. 

When he reached the top, he paused and watched as his beloved paced the small confines of the bedroom. Thinking that silence was the better part of valor, he sat down on the bed and waited for Jim to calm down enough for a conversation. Actually, as he examined Jim, Blair thought it was kind of amusing. Jim was mad as hell at him, wanting to scream and yell, and yet he couldn't because his anger made him speechless. He watched as Jim tried to control his anger. A smug grin appeared on his face without his knowledge. 

Stopping his constant pacing, Jim looked up at Blair. Viewing the smile that unknowingly appeared on Blair's face, he exploded.

"Sandburg, we are only going to have this conversation once. Now I want the truth! No dancing around the truth, no omitting the truth, no obfuscation, nothing, do you hear me, except the truth. Now, what the hell did you do to me last night? Why did you seduce me, with the intention of sex without a condom? The only reason I can possibly think of is that you wanted me to make you pregnant."

"Uh...Jim, I...er"

"Now I realize you want a child!! But to do THIS! TO ME!! You'd better have a damn good reason for your actions!"

As he looked into Blair's eyes, guilt corrupting the innocence of the gaze, a sinking feeling came over Jim. With a certain feeling of apprehension, he beseeched Blair, a quiver in his voice, "Please, don't tell me that you wanted to become pregnant? You can't have wanted a child all of a sudden?" He waited for the answer, even though he didn't have to ask! He already knew. 

Recognizing it was useless to deny Jim, he glanced up at him, revealing the truth in his eyes. Blair provided Jim the answer that he wished wasn't true. "Yes, Jim, it's true. I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I had this compelling urge for a child. I've always desired children, but I've always wanted them planned when I was ready."

Hyperactive, he jumped up and started to pace. It was like his body had to move to the tune of his brain. A million miles a minute.

"What happened yesterday was beyond my understanding. I've never wanted a child so much that I did exactly what I've always hated others doing. I've never been able to stand women who use pregnancy to catch the man they want to marry. I'm sorry, Jim. I know you can't forgive me, but could you at least understand that I don't know why I did it. And anyway, I lost control of everything unintentionally last night. I couldn't tell you what happened if my life depended on it." Looking into Jim's eyes he qualified that statement, "I guess my life already does depend on it."

Not knowing what to say, how to react, what to do at that moment, Jim stood there silently and watched as his chagrined lover look down at the floor. Blair waited for Jim to make his decision.

"This isn't like you, Blair. You're a manipulative liar, and a hyperactive bundle of energy, but even you wouldn't go to this extreme." As he said it, a calming presence came over him. Blair happened to look up directly at Jim and saw it. It just appeared out of nowhere. A ambiescent glow was surrounding him. An aura made up of a prismatic colors. It radiated around his body centering on his chest where the medallion they'd received seemed to brighten with an internal light. It was more lovely than anything he'd ever seen before. The luminescence was gorgeous and the radiance so splendid it seemed too good to be true.

With a sudden gasp, Blair cried, "My God, Jim, you're glowing. It's like a rainbow aura is surrounding you."

Not able to view what Blair was seeing, Jim growled, "Blair, if that's your excuse to get out of this conversation, it's a pitiful one." 

"But it isn't Jim. You're really glowing. I wouldn't lie to you about that. I don't know how, but the radiance seems to be coming from the medallion." 

"That's crazy, Blair."

"True, but it's no different than finding a hermaphroditic human who traps his male lover into getting him pregnant. "

Jim shut up. The statement was so obvious that it was ridiculous. He looked down and gaped. A soft radiance emanated from his medallion. Picking it up with his hands, he looked down into the face of the dragon engraved on it. As bright as it was, he didn't know how he'd missed it.

Suddenly, he had visions of flying, with air circulating around his body, as wind currents held him up. He felt a dazzling exhilaration in his heart because he knew his mate was flying with him. Blair!

Shocked, Jim snapped out of his dream, ripped the medallion away, and threw it on the floor. He was terrified of what was happening. He had no power over the way his life was turning. He was out of control and slowly, he was losing whatever sanity he still had left. Glancing up, he saw that Blair had his own medallion in his hand. The same stunned expression was on his face. It was shining too. Worried, about to go over to Blair and rip it off him, the medallion seemed to break away from his neck and float up into the air. Feeling a tug, his medallion also floated to join its mate. Then they started to spin. 

Staring at the circling objects, they went into a trance without realizing it. A strange and omniscient presence appeared in their minds. A voice accompanying it, spoke. Held in place by an unknowing force they couldn't see, they listened as words were spoken.

<Both of you, this needs to stop!>

"What the...Please tell me I'm not going crazy!" Jim cried out. Blair just stood there with a glazed countenance on his face. Jim knew, with the daze he was in as well, he wasn't much better.

<Oh come off it. If you two haven't felt my presence here all this time, then you two haven't been paying attention to me. Now that's not a nice thing to do to me.>

"Huh......?" Blair emerged from his daze and stuttered softly, still staring at the spinning medallions.

<Well, it's about time you heard me, masters. I was starting to get worried that you weren't hearing me.>

"Who are you? What are you!!!!!" Jim and Blair blurted out at the same time. Like minds think alike, and while they weren't like minds, they were sure in a like state of being. Typically, they were having a shared surreal experience. Nonverbally, making the same decision, they agreed that they weren't in Kansas anymore. Unfortunately, it was becoming another typical day for them. 

<Finally! I was wondering when you two were going to ask me that, instead of just standing there staring and stuttering at me.>

"Huh, Jim, I don't know about you, but I'm hearing an awful, sarcastic voice in my head." Blair softly said it, not expecting response, since he figured Jim was in another dimension. Possibly having the wildest dream of his life, like he was. 

"You're not imagining things, Chief. We're both hearing it!" 

<You two can cut the chatter about what's impossible or not. Now, can we finally get down to the business of why I'm here in the first place?>

"What do you mean?" Jim queried cautiously, though he felt he was going to faint at any minute. Blair looked on with obvious agreement. They waited for an answer.

<You're my chosen!>

"Chosen!" they both blurted out at the same time.

<The pair I've chosen as my bond masters.>

"What!!"

"What do you mean?"

<I've chosen you> as if that explained anything.

Jim, starting to get steamed again, was coming out of his daze. Nothing like anger to help people get over the impossible. And, mad as he already was with Blair, he was getting angrier and angrier at this thing talking to him. Finally, he roared out the question "Just what in the hell are YOU? I want an answer and I MEAN NOW!!"

Frustrated with everything spoken by this thing, he wanted to scream and yell at somebody. No longer able to use Blair as a convenient scapegoat, he yelled at this being that had the gall to chastise him.

<I'm a Gatherer!>

Blair, also coming out of his stupor, was grateful that Jim's anger was no longer aimed at him. He wanted to ask a million questions, but one came out of his mouth before he realized he'd said it!

"A Gatherer! Are you, like, a Ghost?"

Feeling the smile that the being gave them in their mind, they waited for the answer.

<A Gatherer is a non-corporeal being that's confined to an inanimate object. Specifically, the medallions. We're created by sorcerers as companions to the ones we're created for. Normally, we're only assigned do one thing and never reveal ourselves's while doing it. It's a little bit different with you two. I was sent to bond to both of you so that I could influence your mind. There are things that have to happen if you're to survive. Otherwise, you'd be dead and so would those you're searching for.>

Not caring right now about the last part, Jim's mind hooked on the implication. He got the question out before Blair, "What do you mean by that? Are you responsible for Blair's seducing me into forgetting to wear a condom, and getting him pregnant?"

Finding the questions in their minds, the being laughingly answered, <I'm not responsible for him seducing you. He'd already planned to do that. Master Jim, as for you, you'd have forgotten the condom anyway! You were in too much of a hurry to make love. And Master Blair can get away with anything as long as it concerns you. I wouldn't get mad at him, because if you did, you'd have to be mad at yourself. As for being responsible for getting him pregnant, I did relax your inhibitions to subtly increase the power of what Blair had already prepared. I'm also the one who made Blair want your child so bad, he'd do anything to get that way. So, yes, I guess you could say I'm responsible.>

"What you said earlier-bonding with us I think it was, what do you mean by that? And what do you by saying you're responsible for causing me getting pregnant. Who would send you to do that? Are you telling me I'm already pregnant?" Blair's eyes were as wide as saucers. He wasn't sure he'd like any of the answers.

<Yes, you're pregnant. If you weren't, you'd be in serious trouble.>

"What kind of trouble?"

<You two have been in love from the beginning, though you were scared to admit it to each other. A bond has formed between you two. It's been growing for nearly three years. But it wasn't complete. The bond entails mind, soul, and body. I'm here as an intermediary. It's totally necessary because of what Blair is. Master Blair, your body is changing. When your kind reaches their physical maturity, they must reproduce or die. They're not given a choice. But that isn't the only reason. There will come a time where a decision will have to be made of whether to stay together or not. A child will help keep you two together. Otherwise, what you face may be too much for you to deal with. Especially you, Master Jim.>

As Jim watched the light coming out of the medallions, he heard and asked first, "What do you mean-because of what Blair is? What is he?"

Suddenly, the being was silent. It wasn't answering. Evidently, it didn't know what to say. 

By that time, seeing no end in sight to the conversation, Blair walked over to the fridge and got a beer. Returning to the couch, he sat there and looked up at the ceiling. Commenting to no one in particular, Blair asked, "Why is this happening to me? Why does this always happen to me? I can never have a normal day. No, I have to learn that this fantastic being was sent to me to force Jim and I into admitting we were in love with each other. I not only tell someone a secret I've kept for my entire life, but I find out I'm pregnant. Can my day get any worse? For once, I'd just love to have a nice normal day, where things aren't blowing up, I haven't been kidnaped and I don't have this fantasy THING interrupting my life with the disruption of my body becoming pregnant."

Seeing Blair's belligerent acceptance of the disruption that was becoming a regular occurrence in their lives, Jim and the being started laughing. It broke the ice. Jim relaxed and went to the fridge to get a beer. Going back to the couch to snuggle up to Blair, they waited for the answers they hoped would soon be forthcoming.

With Blair in his arms, Jim emphatically stated to the creature, "If you're going to talk to us, we can't just keep calling you it or you. What do we call you?" 

<You can call me anything you want to. I don't have a name.>

Crying out a "We can't have that! You've got to have a name!", Blair's lips furrowed in a stiff frown while his brain was working. As if a light had been turned on, he quickly sat up straight and a mischievous expression appeared on his face.

"Well, if you don't have a name, how about Waum?"

"Waum! Chief, I hate to tell you this but Waum sounds ridiculous. Besides, what does it mean? One of those anthropological terms you're always using?" 

<Actually, I kind of like the name. It's different. At least, according to what I've heard you humans like to be called. Never heard of it before.> Blair just grinned and impishly stuck out his tongue, like a child would when they're making fun of someone. With a smile as broad as his face stuck on him, he teased, "Oh, it means something all right, Big Guy. And it's very appropriate."

Jim just looked at him. Having known Sandburg for three years, he recognized the signs of impending mischief. Whenever that look occurred, he had to prepare himself for the worst. It usually involved either embarrassment or trouble, both of which seemed to follow Blair all the time. 

"It means-Weird And Unusual Medallions!"

"What! God Blair, You're nuts!!! Absolutely Nuts!!"

<I think I have to agree with Master Jim on this. Not sure I like being made fun of like that.>

Jim nearly went into shock. Giving the medallions a funny look, he wondered if either he was hearing strange sounds or the damn creature was agreeing with him. Wondering why he wasn't in the funny farm yet and thinking he was going insane, Jim just assimilated the experience of the last two days and chuckled. It was only turning out the way every other day seemed to be. At least around Blair, it had never been boring. 

"Well, why not? I mean, it's not like we have to call you by a human name. And you can't tell me it doesn't fit." Blair stated with his Professor voice, starting to get offended when Jim and the creature weren't taking him seriously. 

Jim and the creature looked at each other. From the impression of the creature in his mind, he knew it was watching him. Jim stared right back at it. In agreement, they answered at the same time <"Why not!">.

"Well, Waum, how do you like you're new name?"

<I'm not sure I like the humor of it, but since I don't have a name anyway, and you'll be the only ones calling me that, go ahead and use it.> Drinking their beer, Jim and Blair sat there in silence, waiting for something. They weren't sure what except that they knew they had to face it together. 

Jim couldn't take the silence anymore. "Waum, would you explain to me, or rather us, just what you were talking about earlier? About what -kind- Blair is?"

Knowing the time for answers was past due, the medallions, (Waum), stopped spinning. They separated and the two of them hovered before their respective bond body. <Before I answer that, would you let me slip back on you? I can monitor your emotions and reactions much better that way. Physical contact with my bond partners is necessary for me to judge how you're responding to my answers. It'll tell me what you don't understand and stop me from repeating myself. Also, my energy is starting to deplete. I need to be on my respective bond partner to gather the emotional energy I need to survive.> Feeling its emotions of hesitation, caution, and fear, they both realized that this creature needed them. Not only did it need them, but they needed it too. Somehow, the knowledge of danger and trouble was assured if this thing had been sent to them. They evidently wouldn't be able to get out of the bond anyway so they might as well as accept it. Reaching out at the same time, they took their medallions and put them on. And they waited for Waum to start speaking.

Waum gathered it's own courage as well as borrowing courage from his partners and revealed, <I-uh....Blair, you're a dragon!!>

Blair and Jim just looked at each other and silently waited for more, as if talking would make things worse. The Sentinel and Guide were in total communion. Speaking wasn't necessary.

<I was sent to you two to bond with you because it's necessary that you be mates in every sense of the term. Otherwise, you'd never be able to handle the danger coming in the immediate future. If you don't have an active life bond, it will destroy you and many others as well.>

Waum paused here and started brightening. It was nervous and you could tell it. Then, it spoke again. This time it became more detailed with its answers. 

<Blair, you're a dragon queen. To make you understand, you must know that this reality isn't the only reality. Their are other dimensions. On another world, all mythological creatures and beings exist, Unicorns, the winged Pegasus, the Phoenix, the Gryphons, and various other living creatures. In this world, intelligent dragons rule and control the different lands. You come from there. Everything lives and dies according to how much magic it has within them.>

"What do you mean-I come from?"

<As I said, you're a dragon queen. A dominant. You're also a changeling.>

"A Changeling? Wait a minute, you mean like in the old faerie tales?" 

<Similar, except you're not a faerie or Daon Sidhe. You're a dragon female in human form.>

Jim questioned, "You are talking about the great big flying lizards aren't you?" 

Chuckling, <Yes. Except dragons are a little more complicated than just a lizard. And a whole lot more intelligent. You'd better not let other dragons hear you say that. The legend about breathing fire is true by the way>

Blair suddenly jumped up and started pacing the room excitedly. "Okay, we've established that I'm a dragon. I've been hermaphroditic since I was born, and I'm a guide to a sentinel. Are telling me that I'm female? Is that why I have female internal organs? Then what am I doing in a male body? I thought I was male. For that matter, what the hell am I doing as a human?" 

"Chief, I don't know about being female, and I definitely don't know why you're human, but you don't need to worry about your masculinity. If you were any more male, I wouldn't have had to put up with all those horny girlfriends you've had since I met you. Hell, I would be worrying now that you'd find some shaped, buxom, gigantic brunette, if it wasn't for the fact that I know you love me. My main interest now is if you're pregnant, why it's necessary to be pregnant, and where you come from. Believe me, your sex is the least of my concerns."

The thought of a considering a totally masculine Blair as female and pregnant-he couldn't help himself. Jim started laughing hysterically. It was both funny and amusing, although he had no doubt he'd have some regrets sooner or later. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time. He knew he was in love with Blair and wanted to be with him forever but this was ridiculous. 

Seeing the humor in the whole thing and profoundly grateful that Jim wasn't angry at him anymore, Blair laughed himself. Even though the image of his life had been shattered into a million pieces, he was still the same Blair that loved to tease his Sentinel.

"Well, Waum, are you going to answer?" Blair demanded wanting to know more.

<Actually, Jim's right. You are a male.>

Smiling, Blair bounced on the balls of his feet knowing he was male. 

<You're also female and pregnant.>

"Huh!"

Looking into his face, Jim laid back on the couch and waited for the outburst he knew was coming.

"Waum-What in God's green name, are you telling me? What are you telling me? What is going on?"

<You are Both!! You're a dragon queen-a dominant. That means that you are reproductive capable. A queen is the egg bearer. In other words, you're fertile. But all dragons are born both male and female. When they become physically mature, they change into the right sex or they become infertile. Because of the number of children a dragon has, most of them have to be infertile. But a few are fertile. There are more fertile males than females. In fact, females are so rare that it is necessary to protect them. A female's sex can never be determined in the egg, like infertiles or males are. They read like they're infertile.>

Waum paused here. Trying to find an explanation that they would understand was hard. Humans had nothing that related to what he was going to say next. One could tell that he was having problems. <As a dragon who has been human since right after her birth, your body is exactly what a dragon's would be. Both male and female. Because you haven't undergone the change that all mature dragons go through, you're still in the quasi state of a young adult. As a dragon, you'd be female. But even if you changed back from being a dragon to human again, you'd still be in this quasi state. Humans just don't change into another sex, like dragons do.>

"Wait a moment! You said I was a female. You mean I lay eggs?" 

<Well, normally, yes. But I don't know what you'll have now, with a human being the father. Normally only fertile males can reproduce. Like the limited number of fertile female dragons, there are only a few fertile males. When you consider that the average clutch contains between 15 to 20 eggs, and there is usually up to two layings a year, there can't be more than one fertile male and female in each clutch, it that. Sometimes, there's no fertile dragons at all. As for your mating with Jim, you're two different species. We didn't know a fertile mating with a human was even possible. None of us did!!>

"Wait a damn minute. ARE YOU TELLING ME I"M AN ACTUAL DRAGON!! LIKE THE FLYING ONES IN FANTASY NOVELS!! THAT I'M NOT HUMAN!!!" It was starting to sink into Blair what all of this meant. 

<Now-uh-Master, don't get mad at ME!! I was only sent here to make sure you two were bonded, to make sure you got pregnant, and to provide a future guardian and guide when you'll need it!>

"AND THAT'S NOT ENOUGH?" After that vocal outcry, Blair had to sit down. He was in shock. Jim had to put his arms around him in comfort when he started to shake violently. Shivering, he wasn't aware of anyone, his mate or the damn-----Being--who'd just answered a lot of his questions. He wished for ignorance, wanting everything to be just as it was before Waum came into his life. Then Blair remembered his love for Jim and calmed down. He couldn't say that he wanted that to change. 

The structure of Blair's world had come undone. He wasn't who he thought himself to be. Jim was looking at him worriedly. He was taking the whole thing calmly. It was not phasing him at all. It's like if he could deal with him being a hermaphrodite, than he could deal with anything. As long as it was Blair, he could take it. After all, he was Blair's Blessed Protector. Feeling the love that surrounded him, Blair looked up. Jim was staring directly into his eyes. He could see the joy, passion, commitment coming from his mate. His body and his soul answered the need that reflected from them. In a sudden change of emotion, Blair was in total peace with himself. As long as he had Jim, he could accept anything that came his way.

Leaning back into Jim's arms, he casually expressed to Waum, "Well, I guess we have a guide then! I'm glad in a way, that I'm not the only guide Jim has. Sometimes, I nearly lose it when I can't help him." At that point, Blair's headache was astronomical. Concentration had become hard for him. Normally, he'd have no trouble absorbing new information, but this concerned him. It was his and Jim's life that had changed. He didn't even have the option of dealing with it alone. Whatever he decided, Jim was going to have to agree. Especially since it looked like he was pregnant. He needed to relax, and thinking about his new life wasn't helping to get him in that state. "Although, I'd love some answers now, do you think it can wait? I don't think I can take anymore right now!" Blair asked Waum, pain showing in his face. 

Jim got this worried expression on his face. He didn't like to see Blair in pain. As his Blessed Protector, it was his duty to protect his mate. Needing to find out, he inquired of his heart, "Blair, what's wrong?"

Looking up, he was filled with the peace he'd felt earlier. It was strange, but whenever he was around Jim, it was like pain and worries just faded away. There was nothing that, as the team they'd always been, they couldn't work out. Inundated with the strength of his spirit, he was able to accept himself. Although, he wouldn't have been able to do it without Jim. Feelings exploded within his soul, as his body responded to their love. 

As they silently tried to figure out if they okay, something else broke into their minds. They'd become aroused. The subtle transformation from listeners to lovers had been gradual. Even while they'd talked to Waum, they'd still been physically aware of each other, needing to touch in various little ways. All the adrenaline and fear that had been caged within them, especially Blair, needed an outlet. And of course, being in love and a couple, they got hot, hard, and horny.

Wanting to make love, they didn't want an audience. Unfortunately, since the being couldn't exactly leave them, they didn't have the choice of it taking a hike. What they did need was for it to leave them alone.

"Waum, could you please go away for awhile? While I understand that you're a part of us now, you're not a part of my sex life. You've done what you're supposed to. I don't think Blair can become pregnant more than once at a time. I intend to have sex with my darling now, and I don't want any watchers!" Jim essentially told Waum to shove off then, because he wasn't wanted. Knowing his two humans couldn't take any more, it left them. They could feel the absence of its presence in their minds, although before disappearing, it showed them its amusement at their typical actions as new lovers. Knowing it would be back later, as annoying as before, neither cared! They were too engrossed in other things at the moment.

Blair could feel the heat of arousal emanating off of Jim. Leaning against him, half lying over his body, Blair started moving his body against Jim. Rubbing his cock against Jim's strong muscled leg, he was insenseless with desire from Jim's. 

Jim couldn't take it anymore. He growled out, "Sandburg!", and turned Blair to face him and pulled him on his lap. 

Blair, legs spread across Jim's lap, turned toward him. Jim's rigid arousal was hard against him, and their lower bodies were already moving, causing them to get even harder. He wanted Jim so bad, and hadn't had him since that morning. That was more than enough time to go into Jim withdrawal. Shoving his cock against Jim's, nearly incoherent, he cried, "Oh, God, Jim, Please!! I need YOU!"

Suddenly, he rocked his body against Jim's with full force. The total contact stimulated their senses. He firmly touched his lips against Jim, spreading kisses up and down his masculine face. After he'd covered the entire face, he moved down and started passionately kissing Jim's lips and mouth. Thirsty, Jim's tongue teased him, as he drank from the exquisite moisture springing from his golden mouth. He sucked, pulled and nipped at Jim's mouth, a dueling battle for control that he was determined to win. Tasting each other, he was filled with a sense of oneness.

Needing to feel him, Jim reached down and intimately caressed the hard cock that was caressing his lower body. With their mouths still locked, he took his other hand, and reached up to touch Blair's chest. Teasing the nipples and sensitive skin with his touch, his fingers grasped Blair's nipple and pinched it, giving it a sharp tug. Already hard, Blair was going out of his mind as Jim teased the sensitive nubs. Needing to respond, Blair's hands were returning the favor. While his hands skimmed across Jim's bare, naked chest, his greedy eyes feasted.

Seeing the look in Blair's eyes, Jim stood up and posed seductively for Blair, with his erection standing proudly at attention. Leaking with desire, Jim was nearly ready to come right then. On the couch, Blair had an exquisite view of Jim's cock.

Suddenly, the force of his desire became too much. Moving his head forward, his hands pulled Jim's body toward him. In the perfect position, Blair's mouth fell on Jim's cock. First, softly teasing Jim's head, he took in first just the tip. Then as his throat grew flexible enough and he had practiced a few times, he moved down to swallow all of it. Maneuvering his mouth up and down, it caused Jim to come undone. Suddenly, not able to take it anymore, he exploded and released the bitter-sweet salty that Blair longed for. Standing before Blair, he nearly fell, as the stupor of relaxation caused him to get weak in the knees. Finally a few minutes later, recovering from the tremendous climax, Blair pulled away from continuously licking his cock and gave him a teasing grin.

Starting to feel desire again, Jim leaned down and, using his tremendous strength, lifted Blair up in his arms. Never before having been picked up and carried, Blair told Jim, "Jim, you don't have to do this! I'm too heavy!" 

Giving his mate a loving smile, he said, "Yes, Blair, I do. This is basically our honeymoon and while I haven't carried you across the threshold, I figure carrying you to bed will be enough. Besides, you feel good in my arms." 

As he carried Blair up to their bedroom, he couldn't help being aware of each of the slight movements he unknowingly made against him. Jim was slowly reaching another climax as Blair's mouth continued to kiss and touch his sensitive skin. Every few steps he took, he had to pause, taking Blair's lips and kissed him with fervent desire. He craved the touch of Blair's body and he ached with the suppressed longing of years of frustration.

When they reached the bed, Jim threw Blair down onto the bed. Falling on top of him, Jim's hands slid their way down Blair's body until they reached the stiff, firm penis. Blair was ready to explode too, as Jim grasped his cock and started moving his hand up and down, causing the wanted, heated friction. Then after a moment, sensing Blair was ready to come, he sat up for a minute. Backing away to give himself a better view, Jim just stared. Blair's body, covered with the soft, thick down of hair, was completely masculine. Hard muscles defined when nude, they weren't as apparent to others with the thick layer of clothes Blair always wore. 

Seeing the heated look of desire for his body Jim aimed at him, he spread his legs, and laid back with his hands under his head. The pose allowed him to model his beautiful physique for Jim's pleasure, showing off his best assets. Hard cock standing tall, pre-cum oozing from the head, he gave one of those alluring smiles that always worked on the women he' had. 

Not able to resist the feast before him, Jim reached out and touched. He started by letting his hands travel up and down Blair's body. Memorizing the individual nooks and crannies, he filed it away for further use later. Every time he came to a sensitive area, his hands stayed there until Blair was reaching his climax point. Then he stopped and moved to another place, causing the same reaction. Doing it over and over again, Blair couldn't take it no more. Pulling Jim up for a quick enticing kiss, Blair exclaimed loudly, "Dammit Jim, don't tease me like this. I'm almost ready to come right now. I want you in me before I let go." Then giving him another puppy-dog look that he'd never been able to resist.

Knowing he had to pause for a few seconds, he let his sensitive fingers accumulate data from touching. Wanting to know Blair with all his senses, he moved on to smell. Moving his head under Blair's cock, he smelled the natural musk he released from his glands. Nose open wide, he took in the smell of him, memorizing the scent of arousal. It would be wonderful to always know when Blair wanted him. But that wasn't enough, he had to taste. Using the tip of his tongue, he licked and sucked around his spread legs and the base of his rigid hardness. Then, he started to tongue bathe the balls. With no experience, he was doing an excellent job of teasing his man. Then, he reached that forbidden entrance.

Tongue tasting the liquid pooled in Blair's delightful cavern, it was enough to send him into a minor zone-out for a minute. Blair thinking that he'd stopped, pushed his hips against Jim. Knocking him back into conscious, his silence abruptly shattered when he groaned. In a daze, he leaned back and looked at the body of his mate, for the first time seeing Blair in his entirety. Taking a look at Blair's genitals, he was aware of the differences for the first time. His cock stood straight up, but it was positioned a little higher than normal. Directly underneath, his balls sheltered the vaginal entrance. Gathered folds were squeezed together to hide the passage. It was easy to see how his former lovers could miss it. You wouldn't be able to see it unless you were looking at Blair's groin when he was aroused. Somehow, the entrance spread apart for penetration.

Knowing he was the first to ever see this, he had to ask, "Chief, how come none of your women never noticed the difference in you? I mean, it's obvious now that I'm looking at your groin."

With a grunt of desire from Blair, he burst out angrily, "Jim, do we have to talk about this NOW! For your information, I've never let a woman suck me unless I'm sitting down. It's not as noticeable. Now, can we please...get back to lovemaking?" 

With his mouth tugging at the ends, he enjoyed hearing the passion in Blair's voice. But knowing that his thoughts were starting to get scientific, he resumed his actions. Starting up Blair's body again, he continued to kiss, suck and nip up and down his chest and neck, an unconscious purr vibrating from his throat. Reaching his lover's face, he gazed into blue eyes that shared his soul. It was facing this moment that he didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky. Of course, as aroused as he was, and knowing Blair like he did, he was still startled with he was still able to provide the same deliberate mischief in their lives.. 

"Hey Big Guy, you think we can finish this inspection of my body and go right on to the good stuff?"

No longer able to help himself, Jim growled and pounced, locking his lips with Blair's to get maximum amount of love from his mate. After kissing what seemed like forever, he pulled back. When he stopped, Blair thinking he was stopping the sex, tried to get him to touch him. With another growl, he threw himself on top of Blair and while holding him down, asked, "Chief, you think you could be silent for a while. I want you to concentrate on me." With his penetrating look boring into Blair's eyes, he commented and asked, "I want you in me! Please, will you come into me?" He was completely serious. 

"You mean....?"

"Yes, I need to feel you in me. I've never asked anyone for it but..never needed it from anyone before..but..Oh God...I've got to feel you inside me!! I need that connection!! And I need it NOW!!"

"Oh, man, you mean it?"

"Yes, now quit talking, and use that mouth for other things. Like driving me insane. Prepare me, Blair. I really need to feel you in me." At that point, Jim was beyond control. The panther wanted to mate, and wanted it now. His mouth started laving Blair's body, driving him them both to the point of no return. Blair was ready to explode. Taught body waited for the explosion they had been building up to. Seeking an answer to the truth, Blair gazed deeply into Jim's eyes. They answered with the sure knowledge that he wanted this and that he was making the decision in full knowledge of the consequences. But Blair, as much as he loved Jim, still had to ask. 

"If I do this than there's no turning back. Are you sure you still want it?" When he asked it, Blair fondled Jim's cock, causing Jim's senses to go into overdrive. 

"You don't have to ask twice. I'm your's, my Guide. I'm your Sentinel and I always have been."

There was nothing left to say except to speak of their love to each other with their bodies. In a sudden move, Blair quickly flipped over, turning Jim onto his back. Hovering over this beautiful, gorgeous body, he adored it with passionate desire. In a couple of minutes, cock hard and ready, it was time for the loving.

Starting with Jim's nipples, Blair grasped hold of them with his mouth and sucked for all he was worth. He teased and seduced them into physical hardness. Firm little cherry pebbles just waiting to be catalyzed. Starting a trail of kisses from one nipple to the other, he continued until both were ready for more. Moving down Jim's body, he continually nipped and sucked various parts of his mate's body. Feeling the catlike tension stringing the body below him, Blair kept playing the tune of desire on his willing instrument, enchanting them all the more. Finally, after trailing his love down to his leaking erection, Jim was definitely ready for more.

Reaching over, he got out the lube that he'd placed there that morning. He had been hoping that Jim wouldn't change his mind, and wanted to be prepared for the possibility. Taking one finger, Jim held his legs up so Blair could reach him. Taking one finger, coating it with lube, he gently inserted it. Moving it around, he stretched this wondrous passage. While he was using that first finger, he stimulated Jim's cock. When Jim was relaxed enough from both the first finger and the friction against his cock, he pulled his hand out and coated two. Inserting them again, this time as he scissored his fingers back and forth, he sought the gland that he'd heard cause pleasure. Suddenly, Jim's body arched in sudden excitement. A gasp came from him, and Jim couldn't stop from yelling, "More!"

With another grin, Blair told Jim, "Ah..Ha..I see you enjoyed that! Well, let's see if you're ready for three." Pulling out, Jim was frantically pushing down, trying to capture his fingers again. Coating a third finger, he thrust them inside Jim and started stretching again. This time, Jim was actually feeling discomfort. It took a few more minutes, but when Jim was pushing down in time with his finger's thrusts, he knew he was ready for more. Removing his fingers again, Jim couldn't help himself and wailed, "BLAIRRRR." The cry caused him to laugh and Blair told Jim, "Here we go!"

Not giving Jim any time to change his mind, Blair positioned himself, and started to gradually push his cock into the tight passage. Feeling the hard, thick length pushing into him, Jim was starting to feel pain. A couple more seconds, Blair gave a quick, sharp thrust and was buried deep within him. Not able to help himself, Jim whimpered. Hearing the involuntary cry Jim gave, Blair paused. 

Jim, by that point was starting to regret it until it started the pain started to go away. A few more seconds and he was feeling better. Then, he pushed back. The feel of Blair's hard cock rubbing against his passage felt wonderful. Knowing that the pain was over, Blair pulled himself out and then quickly thrust back in. As he did it, he rubbed against Jim's prostate causing another gasp of pleasure to pour from Jim.

In a matter of moments, they were rocking back and forth against each other. Blair was pounding Jim. The thrusts sped up as they raced to the final edge of the plateau. Within a heartbeat, they exploded at the same time. Blair coming into Jim and Jim splattering his warm cum against their bodies. Waiting a few minutes until the after shocks had left, Blair collapsed across Jim's body. Still buried within him, all Blair could think about was 'how wonderful it was'. 

Relaxed from their shared experience, they settled there on the bed, not even able to get up and clean themselves. They were lost while their bodies adjusted to the passion they'd just felt. After he'd had time to become somewhat semi- coherent, Blair softly queried, "Jim, was it okay?"

Jim just gave him a dazed, satiated look and nodded. Knowing it was mutual, Blair placed his head on Jim's shoulder and promptly went to sleep. Giving Blair a loving look, Jim put his arms around him, with his cock still inside, and also went to sleep. 

They never saw the glow emanating from their medallions which had fallen out of their cocoon to lye on the bed. They didn't hear the laughter as Waum commented to the world at large, <Now you are together. I just hope you live through it. For that matter, I hope I survive through it. The Tashid and the Tuatara will be happy. Now, all I've got to do is help find the children and maybe everyone will be happy. At least I can rest for a while. They won't need me until morning anyway.> A few seconds later the light abruptly winked out. No trace of its presence was in the loft.

The end (for now) 


End file.
